Permiso
by GixKey
Summary: Un hermano sobre protector y un padre celoso, pese a ser un simple noviazgo pedir permiso es el peor terror ahora de Takeru, porque cuando pasas de amigo a novio, no solo ganas compensaciones, también pierdes privilegios en la que alguna vez te vió como parte de su familia.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC - TAKARI**

 **PERMISO**

Nadie me dijo que ser novio sería sencillo, y es porque simplemente nadie nace sabiendo y aquellos que lo saben prefieren ver como cómicamente caes a tu propia tumba solo, bueno eso era justo lo que me estaba pasando ahora.

 **Situación:** pedir permiso para noviazgo

 **Familia:** Yagami

 **Problema:** Padre y hermano sobreprotector

 **Estado:** Colapso nervioso

Y es porque justamente así era como me sentía, comencé a salir con Kari hace dos semanas, y me tomó muchísimo tiempo poder confesarle mis sentimientos sin quedarme como tonto a medio hablar, y ahora que lo había hecho ella me dijo que Tai había estado haciendo comentarios sugerentes con respecto a cómo lucíamos más unidos que de costumbre, por lo que con algo de inseguridad pero decidido a dar la cara, le sugerí que podría ir a pedir permiso para andar con ella, o más bien anunciar nuestro noviazgo frente a su familia para que no tuviese inconvenientes.

Pese a que ella se encontraba en total felicidad por habérselo propuesto yo estaba al borde del colapso nervioso arrepintiéndome de la idea puesto que mi propio hermano se la pasó durante estos últimos tres días anunciando mi cercana y tortuosa muerte causada por los Yagami.

Ahora mismo me encuentro frente a la puerta de ellos, llevo aproximadamente diez minutos parado aquí y no me atrevo a tocar si quiera, mucho menos a entrar. Es una sensación extraña ya que conozco esta morada como la palma de mi mano, al igual que el resto de la familia, pero es totalmente diferente llegar como amigo que como novio. Como su mejor amigo tenía acceso inclusive a su habitación a puerta abierta o cerrada considerando que me conocen desde los cinco años y existe absoluta confianza…como novio con esfuerzo y podré llegar a la cocina con todas las luces prendidas y al menos un adulto presente en el hogar.

Tras emitir otro cansado suspiro y tragando duramente un poco de saliva golpeo levemente la puerta analizando de forma rápida mi vestimenta: un pantalón negro, una camiseta café obscuro y un chaleco negro encima, aparentemente lucía serio pero sin exagerar en elegancia para la ocasión, y solo por esta vez preferí abstenerme de mi sello personal que representaba la gorra, de todas formas se me hacía inapropiado dentro de una morada.

Pasaron pocos segundos para que alguien abriera la puerta, y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que mí novia, quien me emitió una dulce y fugaz sonrisa abriéndome paso. Tras ingresar, a pocos pasos de distancia estaba Tai con una cara de pocos amigos y en la sala se encontraban los señores Yagami, quienes imaginaban estaba en una de mis usuales visitas por la menor de los castaños.

-TK me alegra que hayas venido, le decía a Kari que últimamente solo la vienes a dejar-expresa la señora-imaginé que habían discutido o algo similar

-Buenas tardes y no, en realidad estamos muy bien-respondo con una sonrisa

-No durarían mucho tiempo peleados de todas formas-interviene su padre-hola hijo, ¿cómo estás?-dice palmeando mi espalda de manera amistosa y paternal

-Bien muchas gracias, todo de maravilla-respondo con amabilidad como es costumbre

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?-pregunta Tai de manera seria

-Amm pues…-respondo dudoso observando a la castaña quien toma el mando de la conversación

-Vamos a mi cuarto, quiero hablar con TK-expresas tomando mi mano haciéndonos subir

-Bajen para la comida-escuchamos a tu mamá hablar mientras cierras la puerta de la habitación

-Pensé que les diríamos todo de una vez-te digo una vez nos encontramos solos

-Pues sí pero me da miedo-respondes-me siento nerviosa y no creí que lo sentiría tanto

-¿Tú? Oye yo soy el extraño que viene a pedir el permiso-digo de manera exagerada causando tu risa-pero bien que vale la pena-te digo acariciando tu mejilla que seguidamente se torna roja

-TK…-respondes tímidamente-ahora te estás volviendo cursi

-Es tu culpa-digo sonriente mientras observo tus ojos-emm…sabes…sé que no es el mejor momento ni nada pero…bueno…-comienzo a decir de forma nerviosa

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntas ladeando la cabeza mientras un rubor invade mis mejillas

-Pues…desde…desde aquel día no nos…es decir nosotros no….pues….-siento como tras cada palabra mi cara se torna más y más roja y tú al captar la indirecta quedas en el mismo estado

-Pues…bueno no…ammm…-respondes tartamuda por lo que reuniendo un poco de valor del vacío existencial me acerco tenuemente a ti posando mi mano sobre la tuya mientras sostenemos la mirada

-Tan solo yo-respondo apenado pero decidido comenzando a acercarme-quisiera…-susurrando esa última palabra nos acercamos poco a poco, casi como queriendo grabar en nuestra mente esa pausa antes de cerrar los ojos mutuamente, más no sintiendo nada más que nuestros alientos al escucharse como estrepitosamente se abre la puerta dejando ver a tu padre que venía para avisar la cena, generando que nos alejemos de forma apresurada completamente colorados al igual que tu padre, más su rojo intenso posiblemente provenía de la furia que sentía dentro.

Al ver sus ojos destellantes siento una descarga eléctrica pasar por mi columna vertebral por lo que casi como si quemara tu cama me levanto de ella cual resorte intentando emitir palabra pero sin éxito, más tu padre siendo más ágil y veloz me toma por el brazo sacándome abruptamente de la habitación y haciéndonos bajar por las escaleras seguidos por tus temerosos pasos.

-Fuera, ahora mismo-emite enojado la voz del Yagami mayor

-Señor, permítame explicarle-intento desesperado hablar más su mirada me cohíbe

-¿Qué explicarás? ¿Cuál de todos los besos planeabas darle?-brama molesto poniéndome colorado de golpe

-No, yo-intento decir-yo…no, b-bueno no…ammm

-Por el cariño que te tengo desde hace años me estoy conteniendo Takeru, pero sal ahora mismo-expresa haciéndome estremecer

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta angustiada tu madre mirándonos confusos

-Muy pronto lo sabrás-expresa el señor sin quitarme la mirada de encima arrimándome a la entrada

-Señor, por favor, lo que pasa es que-intento nulamente explicarme

-Vete-dice nuevamente

-¡Cariño!-grita molesta y preocupada la señora-Pero que…

-¡TK y yo estamos saliendo!-gritas desde tu ubicación deteniendo el andar de tu padre, más sintiendo como genera mayor presión en mi brazo

-¿¡Qué!?-exclama Tai molesto haciendo por primera vez una intervención

-Eso, bueno, nosotros-observo con detenimiento el rostro del jefe de familia sintiéndome un poco más valiente por primera vez-Kari y yo somos novios, y pensábamos decírselos hoy, o más bien….-tras soltarme con total calma del agarre de mi posible suegro Kari se apega a mi dándome la mano-Quisiera pedirles la autorización de salir con ella, les aseguro que nunca les faltaré al respeto y que me cercioraré de hacerla feliz

-¿Desde cuándo?-pregunta el señor con una mirada furtiva

-Hace…dos semanas-expreso tras recibir un asentimiento de la castaña por revelar la información

-Entonces no nos piden permiso tal cual-indica el hombre suspirando y por primera vez mostrándose menos reacio al asunto-supongo que no hay mucho que hacer

Con aquellas palabras que resultaron ser no solamente sencillas sino asombrosas para todos los presentes Kari y yo agradecimos mirándonos de forma sonriente pese a la mueca de molestia de Tai.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes niños pero…-interviene la castaña mayor-¿por qué corrías a TK?

El hombre posa su mirada penetrante nuevamente sobre mí haciéndome tragar grueso y me sonríe de una manera casi amistosa, evidentemente es falsa bondad.

-Porque a partir de hoy hay una nueva regla Takeru-expresa nuevamente mi nombre completo con pesar-no puedes volver a ingresar al cuarto de Kari y mucho menos…cerrar la puerta

Con un torpe y nervioso asentimiento intercambio miradas con mi sonrojada novia, bueno, como sea ya lo veía venir, pero peor es nada, por lo menos el permiso que representaba la misión están cumplidos.


End file.
